L'agneau
by Servania
Summary: Dans cette salle où règne la peur et le désespoir, entouré d'humains plus cruels et sales que les démon, un enfant prie pour être sauvé du sacrifice auquel il est promis. Peu importe par qui.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sacrifice" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **L'agneau

**Résumé : **Dans cette salle où règne la peur et le désespoir, entouré d'humains plus cruels et sales que les démon, un enfant prie pour être sauvé du sacrifice auquel il est promis. Peu importe par qui.

* * *

Cette pièce, un sanctuaire de torture, puant le sang et la mort. Eux, des adeptes satanistes qui ne croyaient même pas en cette pratique ignoble autrement que pour passer leurs journées trop longues et ravagées par l'ennui. Et lui, l'enfant, l'agneau, le sacrifice.

Pouvait-on le qualifier ainsi? Un sacrifice, est sensé être une chose que l'on souffre de perdre, une chose dont on a du mal à se séparer mais que l'on sacrifie tout de même, volontairement mais à contre-cœur. Lui, il était un enfant semblable à tous ceux qui avaient été enfermés, torturés, souillés, marqués et menés à cette salle de mort. Lui ou un autre, cela ne ferait aucune différence. Ces bourreaux, ces porcs, ne ressentiraient aucune peine en le voyant mourir sur l'autel. Au contraire, ils s'en réjouissaient à l'avance. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer.

Non, il n'était pas un sacrifice. Il n'était désormais qu'un jouet soumis au bon vouloir de ses tortionnaires, un jouet qu'ils allaient briser dans quelques instants, comme on se débarrasse d'une poupée dont on ne veut plus. Même Dieu semblait l'avoir abandonné, là, entre les mains sales de ces hommes qui se disaient importants. Même Dieu semblait jouer avec lui, le pauvre petit enfant sans défenses qui ne pouvait plus rien faire pour échapper à ce cruel destin. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer dédaigner consciencieusement les prières désespérées qu'il ne cessait de formuler, recroquevillé au fond de sa cage dont les barreaux lui meurtrissaient le dos. Il l'abandonnait. Dieu, le bon, le Tout-Puissant, l'abandonnait.

Il sentit une grosse main attraper ses poignets et le faire sortir de force avec une délicatesse pachidermique. Il voulut hurler mais ses cris n'étaient plus qu'un faible courant d'air au fond de sa gorge abîmée par la soif et les mauvais traitements. Il voulut pleurer mais toutes ses larmes avaient déjà coulé sur le sol dur et desséché de sa prison. Il voulut se débattre mais ses bras et jambes étaient si faibles qu'ils ressemblaient à des allumettes. Il ne put rien faire lorsque cet homme gras et masqué l'obligea à s'allonger contre la pierre de l'autel et que d'autres le tenaient immobiles tandis qu'il levait cette dague immense, prête à lui transpercer la poitrine. Il était terrorisé. Il voulait de l'aide. Peu importait d'où elle viendrait. Ses parents, la police, les mortels ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Dieu semblait l'avoir oublié, renié, laissé à son triste sort. Il méritait qu'il l'abandonne aussi, tient. Mieux, Dieu n'existait pas, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Dieu n'existait pas. Dieu n'existait pas. Il se répéta cette phrase avec amertume alors que le couteau tombait vers sa cage thoracique, comme ralenti par cette nouvelle vérité à laquelle il s'accrochait. C'était comme une délivrance. Cet être supérieur en lequel il avait cru n'était que le fruit de l'imagination des hommes. Et pourtant, il voulait de l'aide. Il voulait être sauvé alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans son corps avec un bruit sinistre.

La douleur était intenable, tant qu'il fut pour un instant comme coupé du monde extérieur. Un ultime cris, une ultime larme, alors que l'on massacrait son corps. Et pourtant, derrière toute cette douleur, il entendait des bruits de panique, des cris inquiets et d'autres avides. La douleur reflua doucement et cessa quelque instant. Peut-être était-il mort. Cette simple pensée lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, dans le déshonneur et la saleté. Il voulait vivre, survivre, trouver la force de se venger.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait flotter. Autour de lui, la salle immonde avait disparu, remplacé par une nuée de plumes grisâtre. Et, au milieu de ces plumes, un arbre mort. Et sur cet arbre, un corbeau qui le regardait avec malice.

- Les portes du paradis resteront closes pour ceux qui ont renié leur foi...

...

Il était dehors. Il était libre et en vie. Il allait pouvoir se venger. Il aurait dut se sentir heureux mais le bonheur était à présent une notion qui lui échappait. A ses côtés, l'homme vêtu de noir le regardait en souriant malicieusement, pensant probablement au repas auquel il aurait droit dans quelques temps. Le garçon savait qu'il n'aurait plus de repos à présent. Il devrait constamment être sur ses gardes, on ne savait jamais si la parole d'un démon était valable. Il devrait accomplir son vœu en se vengeant, lui et ses parents. Et lorsque cette tâche serait terminée, il sacrifierait son âme et mourrai, sans un regard en arrière.

Non, son âme ne serait pas un sacrifice non plus. Car un sacrifice est sensé être une chose que l'on regrette...


End file.
